


Your Hyper-Proportioned Squirrel Girlfriend

by TowardsZero



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Clothed Sex, F/M, Furry, Hyper Ass, Large Breasts, POV First Person, Paizuri, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing (just a little), Titjob, everything is hyper oh fuck, hyper cock, hyper tits, reader's species is ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowardsZero/pseuds/TowardsZero
Summary: A squirrel girl goes on a little shopping trip to a big brand clothes store marketed towards those with supermassive assets.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	Your Hyper-Proportioned Squirrel Girlfriend

I walked into the clothes store — rather, Valerie inquiringly strut into the clothes store with me indifferently in tow. I hadn't heard of the place before I met the red squirrel and I still had trouble remembering its name. "MegaRoca's," I recalled her repeating to me with her slight valley girl inflection. Fashion was never something that caught my interest and my goal has never been to dress well. Acceptable enough to avoid drawing confused glares was always a fine target, and one I'm happy to say I hit just fine.

My girlfriend of three weeks, on the other hand, put her clothes at the top of her list of priorities. Four of our six dates have been in the clothing mall this store was situated in and I've never seen her wearing the same thing twice. As for what she chose to wear today: more than usual. A modern-looking jacket zipped a quarter of the way up just barely covered the colourful and abstract logo her crop top bore. I couldn't decipher what it was supposed to be but I also didn't care enough to ask. Below that was a pair of booty shorts, remarkably similar to the ones I saw her wearing the day we met, but darker in pigment. A fly had been cut in its back to allow her massive bushy tail to breathe comfortably, pointing up tall above her gargantuan rump.

The size of her rump and breasts was undoubtably what drew her to this establishment. I recently learned that MegaRoca's was targeted exclusively towards those with bodily dispositions like Valerie's. With a set of tits _at least_ thrice as large as her head and an ass big enough to act as a counterweight, she had few options other than ordering online. I was surprised I didn't notice during the previous trip there, considering the proportions of the mannequins on display. The reason everything was so exceptionally expensive finally clicked — significantly more quality material was used for a demographic quite niche.

"Follow me, babe. I got a couple tops I wanna look at," she told me, tugging at my forearm.

As she led me over to the racks of shirts all hanged up in rows, I looked from left to right over my shoulders and noticed a few other hyper-busty customers eyeing me with a bit of pity. I had to assume they thought I was acting only as Valerie's wallet, following her lead as a guy in a store for women. Their judgment felt almost unfair. I was certain she saw me as more than a river of money with flesh and blood. I recalled the day we first met: I saw her bent over stocking shelves at the grocery she worked at and felt compulsed to pause and take in the view. I don't think I looked especially wealthy with my hands in my pockets and my eyes involuntarily fixed to a rodent's fat ass. The only reason I ended up getting her number, according to what she told me, was because I looked "big, like a bodyguard". I've filled that role faithfully since, paying for her clothes aside.

Then again, what did I know? I went on a silent tangent because of a couple odd looks that could've meant anything. I wasn't even the only guy there — I spotted a hyper-muscular lizard trying on a sleek black coat over by the mirrors. At least I wasn't alone like him.

I waited placidly with my arms crossed, standing close by as she flipped through the clothes of her size. Her impressively curvaceous body was leaned over to get a look at both their fronts and backs, the sheer size of her breasts not appearing to meaningfully get in her way. It was hard to get over how her plump lower lip pouted out in all its glossy pinkness as she patiently browsed. I couldn't figure out what she was looking for today and turned my attention to her body, which let its hips idly sway from left to right.

I loved the natural beauty of her body. Her fur was a red-tinted brown, as is natural for her species, and extraordinarily well-groomed. Whatever shampoo she uses, it accentuates the fuzz of her curled tail perfectly, and I've fantasized about scrubbing through it in the shower with my own hands. The fur on her head fluffed down to only to her neck and presented a thick curl resting atop her forehead. Her eyes, though they weren't visible to me from my current angle, were large and vibrantly green. The ridiculous size of her assets I don't need to mention again.

I considered reaching down to get a handful of her right asscheek, my fingers spasming inwards to my palm. The only reason I stopped myself was because I noticed a sporty-looking dalmatian in the aisle adjacent to ours looking to its neighbours like she had nothing better to do. I knew she liked to show off but wasn't yet sure she was an outright exhibitionist.

Before my hand could betray my better judgment, she rose carrying a garish top on a coat hanger. "I'm gonna try this one on. You remember what to do, don't you, big guy?"

"Of course," I replied simply.

"Perfect." She lifted herself on her tiptoes and pecked my cheek. I followed her around a couple corners to the change rooms and watched her retreat into one, the metal sliding lock clanking shoddily against itself. As instructed, I stood outside and kept watch for any potential 'creepers and peepers', in her words. Her body was incredible, but nobody around seemed to care, neither the customers or the employees — most likely I was the only person there interested in watching her change. They all continued to mind their own business. I thought her insistence on me protecting her was silly and figured she didn't want me to feel unimportant.

It felt longer that it actually was for her to finish trying on the top. She knocked twice on the door and called my name in a singsong voice to get my attention. I spun on a heel and watched the door swing open.

"So, what do you think?" she asked with a proud smirk, a hand on her hip.

Her jacket and previous shirt had been tossed onto the bench in her room. Replacing them was a single crop top, unsubtle in every way I could think of. It hardly covered her at all! If not for the short sleeves over her shoulders, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between it and a towel tied around her back. I could stare down into her cleavage and would've been able to see the floor if her bra (the highest and lowest bits of which were _also_ visible) weren't holding her mountainous tits so close together. It was caked ridiculously in magenta glitter, the only portion not sparkling being the equally brightly-coloured writing which read "daddy's girl" in a fancy font. It looked ridiculous — I couldn't believe it came from a higher-end store like this one. Also, it was making my dick hard really fucking quickly.

I spent so long staring at her upper torso she gave an impatient hum, reminding me I was supposed to give my opinion.

"I love the way it looks on you. Seriously, you're probably the only girl on Earth who could pull it off well."

The ends of her plump lips curled up a tad further. "Really now? I think it's, like... a little much." I noticed her hands slipping below her bosom and raising it up a tad. Fuck. "I'm gonna keep looking."

I extended a hand in her path, anticipating a step forward which she didn't take. "You- you don't have to wear it a lot, but I want you to get it anyway."

"Mm, you sure? I dunno what you see in it."

I hurriedly looked over my shoulders, checking to see if anyone was staring. I couldn't process what anyone was looking at with my thoughts filled with the burned-in image of her bust and tried to conceal my rising bulge by jutting it forward into the changing room. The rest of her body didn't move, but her pupils glanced down at it as it grazed her belly.

I loudly whispered: "Can you _not_ do this right now? I'm gonna be sitting in the changing room for half an hour waiting for this boner to go away." I could already feel a bead of pre staining my boxers.

"Mmmm..." She put a finger to her chin in mock thought. "Sorry, babe, it's a little late for that."

I was annoyed, but my raw feral horniness cancelled that out easily enough. To save further public embarrassment, I stepped forcefully into the changing room and shut the door quickly. My bulging cock acted like a battering ram which knocked Valerie into the back wall. As if it were the barrel of a gun threatening her, both her hands grasped it by the rim of its tip through my pants' fabric. With the full size of our assets all in play, it was slightly cramped.

"Damn, you're more riled up than I thought!" With lust shining through her half-lidded green eyes, she grinned at me. "I wouldn't leave you all alone in here waiting for those naughty thoughts to drain. Sit down, relax, lemme take care of that."

I took a deep breath and sat down on the bench, landing on her loosely laying jacket. Given more space to work with, she knelt down in front of me and slipped a pair of fingers under the waistband of my pants. Waiting a beat, her tongue swirled around her pink lips. My chest was still heaving in and out, and my legs were shaking in anticipation.

With one swift movement, both my pants and underwear were tugged down to my knees and my fittingly gargantuan cock sprang into bare view. The look on her face told she she was still unused to the size of my shaft, a few inches shy of three feet. A hefty drop of precum slowly dribbled from my angled tip and down onto her tits as she stared with awe lingering from the first time she saw it.

She spent so long gazing at the cock in front of her I was almost certain she was teasing my intentionally. Just as I opened my mouth to whine at her, I felt her plush lips press against my crown. Her tongue slid forth from her mouth and the warm wetness of her saliva lingered on my sensitive organ. Finally, my body relaxed. As her tongue danced with slow sporadic brushes, her left hand wrapped as far as it could around the midway point of my shaft and her right gently rested on my ballsack and caressed it carefully. Giving feminine groans intermittently, she continued this for far too long — my cock felt like it was on the verge of exploding, and her mouth and hand covered so little of its surface area I wasn't going to get a satisfying finish. I made a suggestion:

"Mind hugging it with your tits, Valerie?"

With a little slurp, her tongue ran up my cock and pulled away. "Mm... I could, but I already put on my brand new crop top, y'know? I don't wanna take it off just to put it back on again."

"Then don't take it off." I ran a finger along the furred crack of her cleavage. She got the point immediately.

"I guess I won't." She winked at me with a little giggle. "You can be pretty clever when you want to be, y'know."

I ignored her comment and watched as she stood up, slid her cleavage around my shaft, then knelt back down. The fur of her breasts bristled along my shaft ticklishly and made it throb inside the unexpectedly tight gap. As she finally reached her knees again, I felt the warm envelopment of her mouth around my cocktip, her glistening lips wrapping beautifully around my girth. She bobbed her head down, supported her tits with her hands, and exhaled through her nose. She sounded satisfied enough — with the warm embrace of her body around my length, I knew for a fact I was.

Her eyes pointed up at mine, watering at the edges before their lids shut and she eased more of me into her throat. I figured it wasn't used to a tool thicker than itself fitting into its tightness. It disappeared soon enough, and all I could see of my own penis was a few stray inches bridging between her mouth and bosom. I was in heaven.

I felt her loud exhales blowing out onto my throbbing cock. I'd been worked up long enough by her incredible body that keeping my load intact inside my nuts was a feat I hadn't expected to clear. Her breasts had only just begun to bounce up and down along my length and my pre had already fed her a three course meal.

I listened to her muffled moans, the vibrations getting unexpectedly far along my gargantuan girth. I assumed they were fake, as she hadn't been touching herself anywhere but her breasts, but I preferred not to linger on that — I gave her the benefit of the doubt and concluded that her breasts were simply sensitive. Up and down her head slid, jaw widened as far as it would go, her hands continuing to work her massive bosom along my proportionate shaft. Her shapeless hedge of a rodent tail swayed slowly left to right above her heavy ass like a cat's.

As I put the pads of my palm on top of her curled head fur, it dawned on me that Valerie was likely the perfect girl for me. With hyper assets, your sex drive increases dramatically, and both she and I had proven eager to please over the past few weeks — looking at her with her chest hugging my dick, that reason was the first that came to mind, but I genuinely did feel there was a deeper connection. No doubt about it, I _loved_ her... but all my brain matter was running to the will of my penis and I was having trouble recalling the other bits, both minor and major, that made our love work. I knew they'd come to me once I climaxed. Yes, I'd get them down on a note and send them to her in a couple months for Valentine's.

It took an unexpected amount of effort on the squirrel's end to coax my seed out. Getting your cock worked by the hottest girl you've ever met tends to skew your sense of time, so I could only guess exactly how long it was, but it was definitely in the 20 to 40 minute range. It wouldn't be unexpected if an employee knocked on the door to usher us room-hogs out, but if that did happen, I was far too engrossed in getting blown to hear and Valerie couldn't move without leaving a very disappointed man behind.

With a cry of pleasure, my cum rocketed out of me and shot straight down her throat. The little choked gag she let out told me she wasn't anticipating it, and the first two gushes travelled straight to her tummy. After she processed the hot cum that was overwhelming her insides, her head was thrown back painlessly off of my shaft and the remaining shots of sticky semen flew upwards and splashed against the ceiling, with the sole exception of the last — a less powerful but still plentiful blast which arched upwards and splatted back down onto her face and chest. With an impressed look in her eyes, her tongue looped around her lips and retracted with a scoop of my cum in tow.

"Mph... creamy." Smiling, she gave my slightly softened cock some affectionate pets. Solid drops of my cum intermittently fell down from above and landed on their rightful spot, stickying the fur of her breasts further.

I had no idea what would happen when we unlocked the door and stepped back into the mundane shopping experience, especially with her covered in my white juices. I even soaked her new glittery top, which I still hadn't paid for, despite me having full intentions of doing so. I was much more inclined to sit there for a little while longer, letting my lover lick up puddles of my dripping cum from herself.

"You better have saved some energy for when we get home," she said between laps with a low purr.


End file.
